


The Name of the Game

by kyrilu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gellert Grindelwald is not portrayed by Johnny Depp, Alternate Universe - Grindelwald Wins, Crack, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: ...there's fics where Voldemort wins, takes Harry as his sex slave/consort, and they have ten kids with hilaribad names and it's practically a genre. There should now totally be a genre where Grindelwald wins, takes Credence as a consort, and they have ten kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this thread.](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/229692.html?thread=1276135996#cmt1276135996)

“My lord, he’s undergoing the naming ceremony without you--”

Gellert froze, raising his head up from the parchment he had been scribbling on. He was in the process of making sure that the wizarding governments he had under his control were reorganizing themselves properly. France and Britain were such a nuisance at the moment. Especially the latter, with Albus kicking up a ruckus with his pathetic resistance movement.

Albus. Gellert bared his teeth at the thought of his old ‘friend.’

And--and Credence, that foolish boy, he should have known he shouldn’t have undergone the ceremony without Gellert’s input.

Gellert immediately apparated from the room, reappearing in the bedroom where he found Credence with the newborn in his arms, his wand dangling over him.

“Stop this at once,” Gellert said. It was a dramatic entrance--his curly blond hair askew, his blue cloak billowing, the sharp angles of his face looking even sharper as his mouth turned down into a frown. “Credence, those Muggles were a terrible influence on you. We are not doing this to _my_ son.”

Credence crossed his arms, the baby cradled to his chest almost protectively. “I know,” he said, “that my Ma...hurt me. But I grew up with these histories. I was reading old family papers when I was bored or lonely. There is some worth to this. He is _my_ son as well.”

Gellert scoffed. “My boy, please be rational. He needs a proper wizarding name.”

“Fight-the-Good-Fight-of-Faith Grindelwald is--”

“That’s not a name! It’s a phrase--”

“Joy-in-sorrow Grindelwald--”

“That is still a phrase,” Gellert said. “‘In’ is a prepositional article.”

“It is a name that represents that he had a difficult birth,” Credence said, with a dark glare. “I was worried about him, Gellert. I took on my Obscurial form while I carried him when we were attacked, and I was afraid he would turn out different from the others.”

In his arms, the baby cooed. He looked quite a lot like Gellert. He had wisps of blond hair already coming from his head, and his eyes were a glassy blue. His three elder siblings looked more like Credence, dark haired and dark eyed.

“What else would we name them?” Credence continued. “After dead people, perhaps dead people who had ambiguous morals, loyalties, or intentions? That would be ridiculous. And your successful attempts on his older siblings have been no better--”

Gellert sputtered. “Percival Albus Grindelwald, Wulfric Brian Grindelwald, and Briana Wulfrida Grindelwald are perfectly fine names.”

“You are naming _our_ children after your ex-lover--!” Credence’s eyes flashed white. The shadowy fog of the Obscurus creeped out from his shoulders, rolling in waves.

The unnamed baby in Credence’s arms giggled, waving his little arms up as if he could catch the shadows.

“Credence,” Gellert said, gently. “Control yourself.”

Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale. Credence breathed, set the baby down in his cradle. With a sigh, he reached a hand out to take Gellert’s. Gellert hummed, and then raised his hand to cup the side of Credence’s cheek, watching as the glow in Credence’s eyes faded.

“You are--you are obsessed,”  Credence said.

“My dear, I don’t think I would be able to take over the world if I didn’t have any obsessive tendencies.”

Credence laughed. He looked beautiful when he laughed, Gellert thought. He was clad in dark robes that suited him well, the sigil of the Hallows etched gold into its back. His black hair was grown out, sweeping down his forehead and the nape of neck.

“Fine,” Gellert relented. “You name this one.”

“We should compromise. Die-Well Albus Grindelwald?”

Albus Dumbledore should die painfully. Or be imprisoned somewhere where Gellert could keep an eye on him. Gellert appreciated the sentiment Credence had interjected into it, though.

Gellert nodded.

Little Die-Well let out a cry from his cradle.


End file.
